The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to spatiotemporal dithering of image data used to display images on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more images (e.g., image frames). For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image data.
Generally, image data corresponding with an image may indicate target luminance (e.g., per color component or grayscale) of a display pixel for displaying the image. However, in some instances, image data may indicate target luminance using a higher bit-depth than an electronic display is capable of displaying. Thus, before being used to display an image, the image data may be processed to convert the image data to a bit-depth compatible with the electronic display. However, at least in some instances, techniques used to convert bit-depth of image data may affect resulting perceived image quality of a corresponding image, for example, due to a reduction of displayable color pallet per image frame.